Trick or treat
by ladybugseatppl
Summary: A quickly written fic for Halloween. Black Joker x Alice  this doesn't actually have anything to do with Halloween


**Trick or treat?**

**Joker/Alice for Halloween.**

**warnings: language the norm, I'm fuckin' Ladybugseatppl, all my stories are bad~ =.=**

**So yes this is early, but it neeeeeds to be written or I'll forget to do it, but I wanted to write another JokerAlice fic since people loved my last one. This really doesn't have anything to do with Halloween, it was just written for Halloween.**

* * *

><p>"Where am I...?" the soft thumping of a young woman's shoes echoed in the empty hallways, as the brunette walked about, calling out to anyone that could be near.<p>

How did she get here? She had been wondering through the Clock Tower- and somehow ended up in a dusty brick building. Alice knew in her heart that she had been somehow transported to the prison, but the mere thought of seeing _Joker_ here made her beg she was somewhere else.

As she turned the corner, a low groan escaped her throat. To confirm the fact she didn't want to admit, there were the prisoner cells all down the hall. Curses and yelling from cells to cells filled the hallway, which as Alice tilted her head up, was a very large hallway.

It felt like every time she was here, something changed, like the size of the prison and the hallways. Though if it wasn't just her imagination, it wouldn't surprise her. The Joker happened to be a very confusing man, and his humor was absolutely horrible

The broken toys laid across the floors, practically taunting Alice. This place was terrible, she hated it, but she _always _found a way to get lost and wonder into the living hell of a broken toy box. It was like her childhood gone wrong.

She kept her eyes straight ahead as she held her breath. Taking a careful step out into the open, she started into a brisk walk. She had to walk fast- for the things the prisoners whistled and called to her scared her more then the broken toys laying on the floor.

After a particular sexual comment she received, the lost girl started to run forward, slitting her teal eyes closed. Who would want to keep looking at the rude and perverted men, the toys, the dusty floors, not to mention the creepy feeling of always being watched in the prison.

How could "White" Joker have such a happy, cheerful place like the circus, yet his counter partner, twin, brother whatever "Black" Joker was- had such a terrible and scary hell hole?

Alice's feet kept their tract in running down the hall, but blindly running straight wasn't the best idea when you wanted to avoid someone. With a thud, Alice felt her face connect with a hard object, she stumbled backwards and opened her eyes wide. Only to feel her stomach drop once she saw what she ran into- or more like who.

"What the hell are you doing here, whore?" asked the warden as he raised the only exposed eyebrow. He held an amused smirk on his lips as he folded his arms and waited for her answer.

Alice felt the heat raise to her cheeks as she blurted out random things trying to explain herself. After about ten seconds of her rushed explanation, Joker just yawned and tilted his head back, acting as if he was already bored. Which knowing the Joker, he probably was.

"You could _at least_ pay attention when I'm answering _your_ question!" she cried out when she finally took note he was completely ignoring her. The red head tilted his head back to look at her and hmphed.

"I thought I could take a nap while you kept talking. I didn't think you were gonna end any time soon." he explained with a shrug of his shoulders. His arrogance made Alice ball her fists, that hung by her legs and glare up at him. He mockingly returned the look, then bursted out laughing.

"You're awful." she spat at him.

"You're attractive." he replied with a tone that could only be described as "so?" The Joker's comment forced a light blush to creep on the outsider's face.

Why- why did she have to blush? Everyone told her she was attractive- and to blush now would make him thin-

"Keh~ ya know, if ya want me so damn bad, stop standing there and fucking blow me or something." -think she had a crush on him. Alice opened her mouth to come back with a comeback- but no insult came out. She was already too angered to voice her frustration in proper words. Thus she said nothing, but let her mouth hang open slightly, incase she thought of something.

But as normal, Black took it the wrong way. A sly grin spread across his face as he snaked his hand out and touched her cheek.

"Normally people get on their knees, you should too, I'm not that tall you know." he drawled. The brunette stepped away, finally coming to her senses. Censored slurrs including "Terrible", "heck no!", "you're a freaking monster" rushed out of the innocent minded girl's mouth.

How DARE he request such a vulgar request from her? She wasn't a whore! Contrary to the popular belief shared by the Joker and Blood.

"Don't be such a fuckin' prude-" Black insisted with a dramatic sigh. That's when Alice gave up trying to verbally explain "hell no", and decided to use a more physical approach.

She drew her hand back as she stood on her tip toes. As she flung the back of her hand forward to smack the ginger's face, Black reacted quick enough and caught her wrist.

"Nice try, slut." he sniggered as he turned away from her and started to drag Alice by her wrist down the rest of the hallway. Alice tried to stop and pull her hand free, but the Joker was too strong, and his grip was painfully tight.

"Let go!" she yelled out helpless, doing everything in her power to try and halt him. The Joker simply laughed darkly and walked faster, knowing it was hurting her. Not that he cared any.

He lead her to a grey door with red trimming. Alice realized it had to be his room, and while the Joker was opening the door, she saw her way to escape.

"Hey Joker-" she called, pulling away as far as she could.

"hn?" the ginger questioned as he turned his body enough to look at her better. Alice smirked slightly and stepped closer, raising her knee-

_KICK._

She raised her knee right into his groin, earning her escape as the warden gasped in pain and shock. The outsider took this as her chance to run, and run she did.

Luckily for her, she found her way to the main doors of the prison. Running through them, she was greeted with the wonderful and cheerful circus, and a confused ringmaster.

"White-san!" she called out with a happy grin, while she panted to catch her breath. Her heart was beating like crazy!

"Eh? Are you alright miss Alice?"

"I'm fine, but you should get Black-san some ice." she informed him as she clutched her chest.

The circus clown blinked a couple of times, trying to uncode the meaning of her words. Before he could even ask though, she started to leave, heading back for the Clock Tower.

"... well that was unusual." the ginger commented, as he scratched the back of his head. Ice for what?

* * *

><p><strong>Trick or treat?<br>I picked trick. :| I made it seem like it was going to be smut on purpose. -evilgrin- well that's my HNKNA halloween story. Now I'm off to actually write halloween fics for no.6, Bleach and possible Blue exorcist. Sorry my story here sucked, it was actually supposed to be smut and filled with creepy halloween wonder- then I lost all my motivation. **


End file.
